How I Met You
by SUPAfan
Summary: How did Fanboy meet Chum Chum? Were they always superheroes? Read this story, and see their past unfolded. Interputation by me, I do not own FB&CC. No slash,just friendship. Another chapter is uploaded!
1. Introduction

**Fanboy wasn't always Fanboy;**

**Chum Chum was not always there.**

'**Friends Forever' became a title,**

**After they saw what they could wear.**

**Follow this tale of some misfortune,**

**How two boys were met by fate**

**They were meant to be, but they had pasts,**

**Our story starts, the afternoon late.**


	2. No More Abuse

A black haired boy walked down the side of the playground at the orphanage, comic book in hand. It was late afternoon, the sky beginning to yellow and pink, a natural masterpiece in the sky. Normally, the boy would have taken notice, but not now. No, now he was too wrapped up in his new comic, _Man-Artica vs. The Global Warmer: Exile Iced. _He was so wrapped up in the action, the heroic justice, that he was startled when the book was suddenly slapped out of his hands. This shock didn't last 2 seconds; he sighed and bent over, one knee on the ground, the other skinny-jeaned leg propped up on the cement.

"Hello, NERD!" Called an annoying, anger-tinged voice. Freddy winced as he forcefully looked up at Tony, a greasy curly-haired bully who loved nothing more than to hurt him. "Studying the only thing you can comprehend, DORK?" Tony asked, chuckling at his own unfunny joke. His friends behind him laughed too; they followed Tony like stray dogs, always hanging around him like some type of gang. "At least I can actually READ at a 6th grade level." Freddy muttered, picking up the comic with care. "What does THAT supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. He hated it when verbal abuse had no effect; so after that he went to physical abuse. He kicked Freddy's hand, making him yelp and double-over in pain. The matron, who absolutely _hated _children, and beaten his hand with a ruler. He fought back tears as he looked up, hearing only two words: "WITCH! RUN!"

The 'witch' was actually Freddy's best friend there, Katie. She had dirty-blonde hair and always wore a white shirt and skirt, all brimmed with red and a small plus sign in the middle on her shirt. But the reason they called her witch was because, whatever they did, she wouldn't be in pain. Numerous times had they broken blood, only to have her stare at them in anger. She gently bent over and cradled Freddy's hand in her own. Freddy smiled.

"This ain't over!" Tony yelled from his retreat across the playground. "I'll get you for this, you-you little FANBOY!" He ran off then, but Freddy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hey! That's awesome!" He stood up, putting his hands on his hips, looking off into the sun. "My name is Fanboy! I am Fanboy from this moment on, protecting all that I can!" Katie stood up, giggling. She had played superheroes countless times with him, so it was a bit hard to be serious on this serious decision. "Alright, Master Fanboy, may Katie clean your battle wound?" She giggled as she took his hand and cleaned it up in mineral water, something she sometimes carried on her. "B-But you can be a superhero too!" Fanboy said, looking her in the eyes. "In fact, yeah! You're the perfect superhero! Now all we gotta do is think of a cool name…" He looked at her as she finished up cleaning his hand. She always healed his wounds, she always made him better when he had taken ill…. "Healer!" He said, looking as though he had won the Nobel Prize. "Healer's a perfect name!" Katie giggled once more, leading him through the entrance of the orphanage by the hand. "Yep! So from now on, my name is-"

She was cut short as a hand smacked her across the face. She looked up, touching her cheek. "That's what you get!" Matron scowled. "For-" And that was all she had time for. Healer watched, shocked, as Fanboy attacked Matron and Tony, then grabbed her hand and threw them both into their room. As he started shoving what little belongings they had into two separate bags, she regained her speech and asked, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I….We can't stay her any longer, Healer. I'm running away and you're going to go live off with that nice family that Matron stopped from adopting you." He finished packing the bags and handed the red one to Healer. Healer was struck for a moment, then balled her fists, denying the truth. "This is no GAME, Freddy!" She yelled angrily, hot tears flowing down her face. Fanboy gave her a look of sympathy and gently brushed a tear from her face. "I know. This is real life, Katie. But….we've been abused too long, Healer. And now, we're finally going to live our lives right." More tears flowed down Healer's face as she hugged tightly onto Fanboy. "You…y-you can't…l-leave me…" She gasped for air, then let go. "I'll see you again." Fanboy said calmly. A sudden banging on the door made Fanboy run to the window. Lifting up the latch, he stepped outside of it. "I'll meet you again, I swear!" He yelled. "Go out the front door! But promise me one thing!" He yelled, the pounds getting harder. "What?" Healer asked, frightened for her best friend.

"That you'll check the mail at the tree house." He said. The door busted open, and Matron walked into the room, growling. "Where is he?" She snapped, baring her teeth. "I-I….d-don't know." Healer said, looking out the window. Fanboy, was gone.

Fanboy panted as he leaned against the cool wall on a building. It was night now, the moon shining brightly, the stars now coming out. He slowly looked over to a costume shop. It looked awesome, so he started walking towards it. If he was gonna start his new life as an superhero, he needed a costume first.

**What do 'yall think? Do you like my OC? Lol if you can't tell, she's not in love with Fanboy. She loves him as a friend. R&R, plz!**


	3. Costume Me

"Charlie! Char-lie!" called an aged woman from the sink. A round but cute brown-haired boy trotted in, a full-hearted smile on his face. "Hey Nana! I was just playing with my toys, no need to worry!" She chuckled, wiping her hands on her apron. Charlie was indeed not her son but her daughter's, who had run off to Las Vegas after her husband.

"Hey Nana, what's on the roof of the place?" Charlie asked, pointing to the ceiling. "That's a Water Tower," She said cheerfully. "It was used in the making of that _'Fanman' _movie, but you know what? They never took the props out! Nope, it's still like a real base like a real house! A place where two boys like your self would just _love_ to live in!" Charlie rocked back and forth on his heels, delighted at the tale. "You should remember, I took you up there once… A boy up there broke two of your toys! But, you were young. Probably just a whole big accident, you were so little…" She continued, dropping a plate into the sudsy water. "Oh, well, I'm going to check on the costume shop before dinner."

Charlie toddled downstairs, waving at his Uncle on the way. He and his Nana owned the costume shop, and Charlie was very protective of it. So, naturally he pulled out his metal baseball bet when rustling noises emerged from the pitch-black shop.

Charlie snuck around silently, watching the thin shadow of a single, tall figure tug tight clothes on his body. A few hangers were tossed to the ground, the break in-e having no care of the noise. In one swift motion, Charlie flicked on the light and jumped on the robber's dome shaped head. _Yes! _Thought Charlie as the pounded the robber's body with the bat. _I'm fighting and stopping a bad guy, just like those heroes in the awesome comics!_

After a minute of screams, "Ows!" and banging, the two boys toppled over, Charlie landing on top of the older boy's chest while the older boy took the hard fall _for _him.

Charlie was met face-to-face with a boy who looked about a year and a half older than himself. (Later on he would find out he was right on the dot on that guess.) The older one wore a purple mask with a purple cape sewn onto the shoulders of it, bright green tights, a skin-tight T-shirt with a Fanman logo, purple gloves, and black high tops. And to top it all off, he wore his underwear on the outside. _He looks like a SUPERHERO… _

The boy moaned when Charlie realized he was shorter than the boy. What would he do? What if the boy hurt him for the pain he had put him through? Charlie took no chances. He squeezed himself into a ball on the super's chest, waiting for the beating to come down on him, being far too scared to run away or even reach for the bat.

Instead, he found himself being picked up. He opened his eyes to find the boy (who looked _extremely _friendly) looking worriedly at him, desperate fear in his eyes. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you, I needed new clothes! Wow, my stomach hurts… Hey, my name's Fanboy, by the way." Fanboy placed Charlie gently on the ground, leaving Charlie dumbstruck. "You're not, mad?" Charlie asked, looking reluctantly at the black bruise now forming on Fanboy's arm. "I'm Charlie, Charlie Edward Chummery."

"Chummery?" Fanboy asked. "Hmmm…I like Chum Chum better, but alright." After numerous apologies, Charlie finally got the chance to ask, "Are you a superhero?" Fanboy looked down on him. "Well, you see, that's a story all on its own. Sit down, this'll only take a few minutes. The two boys sat across from from each other, legs criss-crossed as Fanboy told Charlie of his tale into superhero-ism, leaving no hint to what his real name was. With wide eyes, Charlie asked, "Is Fanboy your _real _name?" "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But to you, I'm just Fanboy, alright?" Charlie shook his head in agreement. "Wait one sec!" He said, dashing behind a row on small plus sized costumes 

Two miniutes later, the best sidekick (he still had heart for Healer) he had seen walked out. Charlie now wore a black eye mask that wrapped around his head, a very small mustard yellow cape draped on his back, orange T-shirt and shorts, and his low tops. He, too, now wore his underwear on the outside, which(unlike Fanboy's that were wholly white) had bands of mustard yellow color. _He looks like the old Robin, the best sidekick Batman's ever HAD! _Fanboy's thoughts squealed.

"I agree, Fanboy. I like Chum Chum better too." Chum Chum said with a big smile on his face. Just then, Chum Chum heard a familiar voice, "Charlie! Time for dinner!" Chum Chum's face sank. "Oh no, I completely fogot!" He said, looking to Fanboy. "You can stay for dinner, right?" "Well," Fanboy started, "I'm currently looking for a home and have being giving the lovely Healer most of my good meals, so that means I probably haven't eaten right for about a week." Chum Chum pupils turned to tiny dots. "A week? You're defiantly eating here! And staying here too!" He took Fanboy's hand. "Or, at least until we-er-YOU, find a place to stay." He frowned at the fact of losing someone as awesome as Fanboy. Fanboy merely hugged him.

"No, we're gonna find a place TOGHTER! It'll be awesome! Oh man, you're the best friend I ever had!"

"Best…Friend?"

"We'll be best friends till the day we turn in, buddy. My best friend."


End file.
